This application is a request for funding to support the expenses that early career epithelial physiologists (undergraduate and graduate students, as well as post-doctoral fellows) to participate and present their work at Epithelial Transport Group (ETG) scientific sessions during Experimental Biology (EB) 2013. The ETG is part of the American Physiological Society (APS) annual meeting. The ETG and APS meetings will take place April 20-24, 2013 in Boston, MA, under the umbrella of the EB Meeting. The ETG has been a recognized group by the APS since the 1970's. Before 1992 the ETG became an official Group within APS. The ETG was created to bring together epithelial transport physiologists from different APS sections, which are usually organized based on the study of different organ systems. As in previous years, the ETG scientific sessions at EB 2013 are designed to promote interaction between epithelial physiologists from diverse backgrounds. Our sessions provide a collegial forum for epithelial physiology trainees to present their work and to get feedback from more senior scientists from different institutions that would otherwise not interact with the trainees. The lectures, symposia and poster sessions organized by the ETG offer many networking opportunities that potentiate the career advancement of junior epithelial physiologists. The ETG leadership encourages submissions from scientists and trainees that belong to underrepresented groups. All ETG sessions provide a forum where junior attendees present their work as oral and/or poster presentations and obtain feedback from more senior scientists. Under the leadership of the ETG Chair Dr. Moshe Levi, in 2008 the ETG instituted the Ussing Lecture. This lectureship recognizes scientists who have made fundamental contributions to our understanding of epithelial transport and diseases of epithelial transport, especially in topics related to membrane channels. Recent awardees include Drs. Thomas Kleyman, Peter Aronson, Paul Quinton, Peter Agre and Thomas Jentsch. In 2011, the ETG established the Steve Hebert Lecture to recognize scientist who have made fundamental contributions in the field of epithelial trasnpoter. The first awardee was Dr. Ernest Wright in 201 and Dr. Bill Guggino in 2012. In 2013 the planned ETG Symposium is Regulation of Epithelial Transport Processes via Post-Translational Modifications. The featured topics are Regulation of Transporters and Modulating Proteins by Lipids, and Hormones, which will include free communication presentations along with an oral presentation by the Steve Hebert Awardee Dr. Gerardo Gamba. The second featured topic with free communications is Regulation of Ion and Water Channels and Modulating Proteins, Lipids, and Hormones and will include this year's Ussing Lecturer, Dr. Lisa Satlin from Mount Sinai School of Medicine. We believe that the support derived from this application will enhance the scientific and personal career development of junior epithelial physiologists, by affording unique learning/participation opportunities and promoting contact with the wider epithelial transport physiology community members at EB 2013 in Boston, MA.